First and Only Chance: Kanto
by Midnight Forest
Summary: "Midnight" is a former elite member of a secret evil syndicate bent on the ultimate control of all creatures, The Ultimatum. This unrepented past haunts him during his journey as a pokemon trainer.
1. Prologue: The Epic Escape!

**This isn't my usual light, but I was inspired by a new acquaintance named Allen Itami. Our stories sort of run parallel to each other although the first few chapters of my story take place before Robin's journey in _Journey of a Lifetime: Kanto._ This prologue will give you a sneak peek to the enormous amount of action I plan to write in this story. There will only be enough romance to spice up the story. Example would be teenage love or a first crush, blushing and what-not. Whatever, on to the action-packed prologue of _First and Only Chance._**

**

* * *

**

**Pokémon: First and Only Chance**

_The Midnight Forest, filled with blissful tranquility, and only the sound of nature's soothing sounds: its creature's calls, the wind whistling through its trees, and the whisper of the guardian's song. This usual peace was utterly disturbed by the earth rumbling sound of sirens and explosions. Gun shots and yelling could also be heard within the commotion. I, called Midnight (for various reasons), and my two companions, Ledian and Espeon are making haste heading for this forest in order to escape captivity. _

_We started inside of the confinement chamber as I was meditating on the floor behind bars. Suddenly, I saw Ledian fly up to the bar covered windows. It used Brick Break to crush the bars. I smirked and without even thinking about it dove out of the window. I sky -dived from the high tower into the courtyard. By that time, the guards realized I had escaped, and sounded the alarm. That is when Ledian and I booked it to the exit, which was located on the other side of the courtyard. Guards came out from all directions and eventually surrounded me. Ledian and I stole quick glances at each other before springing into battle mode. My companion was trained by me to head into self-defense mode whenever danger arises where I couldn't give him commands, so he automatically launched a swift attack while I punched one guard in the face while using his body as a human shield from all of the blows from behind. I then threw him forward before launching myself above him and dive kicking three more guards. A sweep kick to a butterfly kick sent down four more and then I drew my laser staff. I twirled it around while knocking more men down and then drove it upwards propelling two into the air, then quickly, I used the other end to bring them down to the ground. I took one moment to look to Ledian's condition and smiled when he was sending the men down with comet punches left and right. Once most of the guards were down, we made a break for it. We had finally made it to the exit when a man in a white cloak intercepted our path. I noticed his evil smirk and immediately took fighting stance._

"_Battle," he said coldly._

"_Fine… Father…"_

_He drew two poke balls and tossed them, releasing Meganium and Charizard. I gasped to myself as I only had one pokémon with me at this moment._

"_What's the matter?" he asked._

"_Nothing, let's go."_

"_Don't have another pokémon? Too bad, things stopped being fair since you decided to attempt an escape." His coldness barely phased me, but I was still annoyed. "Meganium, Magical Leaf!"_

_I rendered my thoughts back to the battle and quickly told Ledian to evade and counter with comet punch. Ledian didn't make it, however because the Charizard used Flamethrower to prevent Ledian from landing the hit. "Damn it, that fire-type was going to get annoying. Ledian, being a bug-type, won't be able to survive alone. Though, he could easily take Meganium on," I thought to myself. The Charizard let go another Flamethrower at Ledian, but it was intercepted by a Psybeam. My eyes lit up as I knew who that was. Espeon leaped into battle and stood by Ledian to protect him from Charizard._

"_Alright, now, it's fair," I said sarcastically. The man's nostrils flared up as he called another move._

"_Meganium, Body Slam, go!" The grass-type lunged toward Espeon with great force while using its entire weight._

"_Oh really? Ledian, use Swift!" The star shaped rays made complete contact with Meganium, which angered the cloaked man. He called out a command to Charizard and it took to the sky. I took a moment to think, "Either he's launching a Fly Attack, or another attack from an aerial advantage." I quickly put Ledian on the defensive and Espeon on offense._

"_Meganium, Light Screen, Charizard, Heat Wave!" He shouted. I thought quickly as I called for Ledian to open up his own Light Screen to cover both said pokémon and Espeon. Afterwards, I called Espeon back to defense, and Ledian on offense._

"_Ledian, use Brick Break!" The punch allegedly went through Meganium's Light Screen and did critical damage to Meganium. This was evident because the Herb pokémon fell to the ground. Charizard came down from the air and drew back one of his arms. He readied a Dragon claw at Espeon, which hit directly. Espeon was thrown back and hit a metal pole behind me and landed in a puddle on the ground. His pokémon were definitely strong and motivated me to work harder. The Meganium rose to its feet and began glowing. Its antennae and the flower petals around its neck grew and shone a bright green. "This is overgrow, huh? So that means, its grass-type moves will be stronger, however it is almost defeated. One more good hit, and its gone. Then I would have to deal with Charizard. Unfortunately for me, I knew he wasn't going to let go that easily. I didn't see it coming when Charizard launched a Flamethrower at Ledian. Lucky for me, Espeon blocked it with its own body. The damage of the fire was weakened because Espeon's fur was still damp. It did, however sustain a burn. I began chuckling as Espeon stood tall._

"_What's so funny, hot shot?"_

"_Just watch…" In one short second, Meganium was engulfed in small flames and fell once again. This time, it was down for the count. "Amazing you didn't see this coming. Surely you knew of Synchronize, Espeon's special ability, which reflects a status condition on the opponent."_

"_No…"_

"_Yes… And now, to end this… Espeon, use Psychic!…"_

**

* * *

**

**Since this is just a dream scenario I though to myself, "Hey self, all dreams come to an end otherwise we'd be in everlasting rest, meaning we would be dead inside." Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think of the writing style and other aspects of the prologue. I will finish chapter 1 soon so, stay tuned. **

**Arrivaderla,  
-_The Prince of the Midnight Forest_**


	2. Capitolo Uno: Where Do I Begin?

**Capitolo Uno: Where Do I Begin?**

"Oh, boy… I need to stop eating chocolate before bed." The young hero awoke from a dream of reality. Yes, the dream was actually a past event that occurred some time ago. Since then, however, his contact with pokémon has been limited as he hasn't left his home in Sunyshore City of the Sinnoh region. This was Angelo, preferably called Midnight, a codename he received while working for a secret Syndicate. His look was pretty tribal, having silver-colored mid-back length hair with exactly two blue streaks running down the front, tan skin from growing up in Sunyshore and spending lots of time at the beach, and golden colored eyes.

Moments after his awakening, he was in and out of the shower, put on his clothes and went down the stairs. There were a few people looking around on the shelves. His mother owned a small market that sold mixed goods, and also sold ball capsules to pokémon coordinators. "Oh, Angie! Come here, please!" His mother called to him.

"Mother, can you not call me Angie?"

"And why not?"

"I'm twelve years old," He trotted toward his mother, "it was okay when I was little, but now it's disgusting."

"Oh, hush. You will always be my little Angie."

"No…" he scoffed.

"Well, I'm going out for a while to make some rounds. Could you watch over the shop for a while until your sister gets here?"

"Fine, but you owe me." With that, she left the store and went on her way.

A distant sound of dishes could be heard breaking in the kitchen, which caused some customers to turn around looking for where it was coming from. "Oh, no" Midnight sighed to himself as two small pokémon scurried through the store, one chasing after the other, knocking items down and jumping on people's heads. "Cease!" Midnight yelled. The atmosphere became silent as the two pokémon stopped and climbed up to the counter. One was a dog pokémon, black with white bone-like structures around its body, standing on four legs. The other was a small squirrel, white and pink with two orange pouches on its cheeks. "Houndour and Pachirisu, how many times have we told you to stop running around the house!" They both whined at Midnight's scolding while everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Giving you trouble, I see. They never change!" A young woman with thick and curly blonde hair and light brown eyes said. She placed four ball capsules on the counter, which Midnight rung up.

"My mother's fault for spoiling them. I hate doing this. Whenever she's gone, and Kayliah's off playing Elite Four of this region no one has ever heard of, I'm here doing all the work."

"Well, then maybe, you should do something with your life. Most people at your age have began a career of pokémon training or coordinating. What do you want to do, Midnight?" The blonde asked while placing the capsules in her purse.

"I don't know. I haven't had much contact with pokémon since 'you-know-when', but I would like to make my own pathway to greatness. Maybe I'll find it in battles or contests," He said quietly, "but you know, Myra, I don't think I will be all that successful…"

"Hey, hey, hey there everybody!" The doors opened and the bells ringing didn't even cover the squeal from this girl's mouth.

"Oh, boy…" Myra scoffed. Inside the store came a brunette standing at exactly 5' 7" with cerulean colored eyes and soft looking skin almost as tan as Midnight's. She walked with ever pleasing grace and it even seemed that she brought the sunlight with her. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over Pachirisu and face plant into the floor. Her attempt at a glamorous entrance sent Myra and Midnight into fits of laughter. She quickly rose to her feet and scolded the two laughing at her and then Pachirisu. The squirrel pokémon fled into the kitchen. The two pre-teens began laughing again.

"Shut your mouths!" Kayliah screamed, "there is nothing funny here!"

"Actually there is!" Myra retorted.

"Oh, right, there is; you." Kayliah stared her down with an icy glare. "Why don't you go and get a perm for that unsightly hair of yours. Maybe then you can actually attract a boy. I feel uneasy every time I'm around you because I think something's gonna pop out and attack me." She finished the last sentence with a bright, but obviously sarcastic smile and giggle. Myra clenched her fist and held her head down while running out of the store.

"What in Darkrai's name are you doing? You are freaking cold," Midnight said in his own cold tone.

"Well someone had to tell her. I'm not mean, I'm just painfully honest," the brunette smiled while flicking her hair. "Besides, as a coordinator you would think she would be the least bit interested in her own looks as well as her pokémon."

"That's not up to you, Kay!"

"And Mom knows I hate little pipsqueak pokémon, and yet she keeps them here!" she cut Midnight off.

"You know, every single one of your pokémon were pipsqueaks before they evolved so what is your problem with them? It's sad that you're prejudice with pokémon of all creatures!" He yelled at almost the top of his lungs.

"Well, Lance doesn't seem to mind my pickiness," She replied.

"Well, Lance called yesterday and left a message on the phone. You should check it out; you might be very shocked at what you hear."

"Fine," she started, "by the way, as I was passing through the Kanto region I stopped by Prof. Oak's laboratory. He gave me this letter to give to you."

"Hmm?" Midnight opened the letter as Kayliah went to check the messages on the phone.

_Dear Angelo,_

_I am well aware of your faltered past, however I don't want you to shut yourself off from this world of pokémon. I know how much you love them, and how much talent is inside of you. Your sister, mother, and even your father are great trainers and you should be doing something with your life._

_I urge you to come to the Kanto region to get yourself started with a pokémon and begin your quest to greatness. I will be waiting…_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Samuel Oak_

Midnight sighed in exasperation while thinking _"Why me?"_ and sitting down on the stool behind the counter. A few minutes later, he heard a loud scream from upstairs. "Let the show begin," he simply said to himself. Within passing seconds, Kayliah reentered the store in a ranting fashion and slammed her hand on the counter. "What's up, Kay?"

"Don't 'what's up' me!" She yelled, dragging her fingernails along the wooden counter, "how come you didn't tell me Lance left a message like that?"

"First of all, calm yourself down, we have customers, wench." She was about to yell once again before the silver-haired preteen smirked and pointed behind her. She turned around to see civilians staring her down with various weird expressions. The elder teen laughed nervously while calmly apologizing to their customers. They went back to their shopping and talking amongst themselves.

Kayliah sighed while retrieving a pokéball from her hair. The ball was customized to act as a hairpin as others were made into other accessories. "Right, so, I think you should go," She said while calling out her Blaziken, Rei to help her out with the shop. "It would be a great experience for you, and you get to meet new people and pokémon. It's what every trainer dreams of, and you are a pretty smoking trainer. You should be out there making your own mark in pokémon history."

Midnight's eyes widened in great astonishment of how his sister spoke of him. "You know, it feels weird to hear you talk that way without any sarcasm or a smart remark afterwards, but…" He paused to look down at the letter and smiled with a light chuckle. "Thank you. I think I will go… Tomorrow."

"Why wait? You could take the night Ferry!" Kayliah pulled out a ticket for the Sunyshore overnight ferry.

Midnight gave a squinted glare in her face and took the ticket. "You just knew I would say yes…"

"No, but I was hoping you would," she said with a grin.

"Well, fine, but I have to pack my things…"

* * *

Later on, Midnight came downstairs with a black one-strap backpack. On the back was the image of a bright yellow aura and multiple red rings around it.

"So, I take it you are finally going on your first journey," Midnight's mother said from across the room.

"Ma, how did you know?"

"I'm the one who contacted Professor Oak about you, and he seemed highly interested in getting you started."

"Mom, thanks…"

"I will miss you a whole lot," she said as she came over to hug him, "we all know your sister isn't as reliable as you are."

"Uh, hello?" Kayliah crashed in their moment, "at least wait until I leave the room to talk about me."

"Bye Mom. I'll… Miss you too."

"When you get there in the morning, Azalea will be waiting for you at the dock of Vermilion City."

"Hey, take this as a parting gift, squirt." Kayliah tossed a poke ball at Midnight, which he caught.

"A Luxury Ball?" he questioned.

"Not just a Luxury Ball, a very special pokémon dwells within. A pokémon I once held close to my heart."

"Cool, who is it?" he asked, ready to open it, but was stopped by his sister, who smiled at him.

"Wait until you board the ferry to call out the pokémon. I want it to be a surprise… I call him Darcane, and I know you'll love him as I did. Good Luck, bro!"

As they waved to Midnight on his way to the dock, the only thing on his mind was the special pokémon Kayliah gave to him. The fact she caught it in a Luxury Ball is proof that it had to be some wondrous. _"Hmm, maybe it's a Legendary… well, maybe not. I don't think Legendaries can be caught in such a weak rate ball."_ He arrived at the dock awaiting the ferry. In his vision, he could see the ship entering the area. "This is it!"

* * *

**Right, So, I ran out of things to write or mention so this chapter is pretty much done. So, anyway:**

**On the next Chapter of "First and Only Chance: Kanto":**

**A new acquaintence is made and Midnight finds out what pokémon is inside of the ball. Also, the passengers find that there is more to this ship than meets the eye. Until then, arrivaderla!**

**

* * *

**

**Vote now! Which pokémon do you think is the cutest?:**

**Eevee  
Skitty  
Pichu  
Azurill  
Pachirisu**

**The vote is always open. Throughout the story, I will update answers to previous questions.**


End file.
